Welcome to the world of Kingdom Hearts quit
by zexionfangirl99
Summary: im quiting this story since my friends characters are makeing my characters seem to sueish - -
1. character profiles

(A/N: I **DON'T** own kingdom hearts, kingdom hearts belongs to Disney & squernix, and not I so don't sue me!)

Character profiles

Name: Dawn Uzuma

Nicknames: Dawn, Number 15, angel of darkness

Age: 17

Birthday: October 31

Sex: Female

Eye color: Ice blue Iris's' that turn red when she's mad, W/ slit snake like a slit like pupil for her left eye, her right eye though has a pentagram symbol for a pupil, though for some reason can still see out both .eyes

Hair color: Black with natural Ice blue streaks that falls half way down her back. Her bangs are about as long as Zexion's & they cover her right eye.

Outfit: A black long sleeve, low neck shirt, W/ ice blue & black striped sleeves & has the nobody symbol on it. A knee length black skirt w/ slits up the sides & shorts underneath. Black combat boots & she also has on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Accessories: A Black choker with a Blue pentagram on it, a necklace with a sliver chain & the Japanese symbol for Demon on it. She wares spiked punk bracelets. She as well wares earrings with the nobody symbol.

Abilities: has power over Ice & darkness

Weapon: 9ft long pendulum that can turn into a scythe

Personality: To her friends: Kind, shy, fun loving, sometimes has to be the voice of reason,

To her enemies: Cruel, sadistic, evil, manipulative (in a nutshell she has a personality that's a cross between Zexion's & Larxene's)

Favorites: Anime: She watches to much anime to decide. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. character: Zexion, treat: any thing sweet, Fav. Food: sweets, soda, junk food, fruit, ect.

Special: has a pentagram birthmark on her back. It's surrounded by Nobody symbols. no one but her, twilight, starlight, & Sakura know about it

Other: She has naturally extremely pale skin, but if you tease her about it, she'll probably kill you. She has a room filled with zexion items & sleeps with a Zexion plushie, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

___________________________-_-U

Name: Twilight Hicotsue

Nicknames: Twi, number 14, emo

Age: 16

Birthday: May 2

Sex: Female

Eye color: Fire red w/ snake like pupils

Hair color: Like Dawn's except her hair is Black & fire red instead of ice blue

Outfit: A flame pattern long sleeve shirt with, nobody symbol on it. A pair of black jeans that are ripped so bad that her kneecaps show. She also has on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Accessories: onyx earrings, black choker w/ red pentagram.

Abilities: Power over fire & the literal element of twilight

Weapon: 2 Kanata blades

Personality: Bipolar, pyro, random, emo, nice, evil,

Favorites: Fav. Anime: she watches too much to chose, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. Character: Demyx, Fav. Treat: sweets, blood ice cream, Fav. Food: Ramen, sushi, rice balls

Special: has Japanese demon symbol on her back

Other: She HATES being called emo, so unless you want to be Burned or sliced in half, then don't call her emo, unless your Dawn, Sakura, or Starlight. She is Dawn's best friend & lives with Dawn & her sisters, she calls her Demyx plushie her Demy-Chan, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrome), & R.I.V.A.W.H. (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her).

_________________________^w^

Name: Sakura Uzuma

Nicknames: Flower, number 17

Age: 19

Birthday: April 12

Sex: Female

Eye color: Sakura blossom pink w/ cat like pupils

Hair color: Long black hair w/ natural pink streaks & falls to her waist. her bangs don't cover her eye but frame her face instead

Outfit: long pink heart-top cocktail dress, with black sweater w/ elbow length sleeves, also wears black lace gloves, & black high tops

Accessories: Wears heartless shaped pink sapphire earrings & nobody symbol pink sapphire necklace,

Abilities: She can control nature, flowers, ect.

Weapon: Rose whip

Personality: Nice, sweet, and kind-hearted

Favorites: Fav. Anime: Vampire Knight, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. Character: Marluxia Fav. Treat: cotton candy, Fav. Food: any fruit excluding tomatoes, & Durian

Special: has rose shaped birthmark on back which can be scene if she takes off her sweater

Other: her room is filled with exotic plants, roses, & even a cherry blossom tree

_________________________:D

Name: Starlight Uzuma

Nicknames: Star, number 18,

Age: 19

Birthday: April 12

Sex: Female

Eye color: silver with cat like pupils

Hair color: black hair w/ natural silver streaks that falls to her shoulders

Outfit: A black & silver spaghetti strap top, w/ silver skirt w/ black shorts underneath. Wears black & silver tennis shoes, & black gloves

Accessories: A silver nobody shaped choker,

Abilities: she has power over the stars & sun (kind of like how Siax has power over the moon)

Personality: Nice, sweet, and a little evil

Favorites: Fav. Anime: watches too many to decide, Fav. Game: Kingdom Hearts & fav. Character: Siax, Fav. Treat: cake, Fav. Food: riceballs

Special: has star shaped mark on her upper shoulder

Other: She's Sakura's younger twin by 10 minutes. Has a room filled with star, sun, & moon patterns & sleeps w/ a Siax plushie.

_______________________:)

Okay this is just the girl's profiles. I'll post the actual chapter either later today or tomorrow.


	2. Kidnapping the 4 maidens

A/N: Moshi Moshi! Hello I'm just here to give the copyrights. I own Dawn & Sakura. My friend Janie owns Twilight & starlight, the organization is owned by Square enex so don't sue me

The 4 girls sat in the living room of their 2 stories house. They were all watching anime on T.V. and Twilight was trying to steal Dawn's zexion plushie. When the show cut to commercial, Dawn stood up & walked over to the computer & went on YouTube.

"What are you doing sis?" Sakura asked. Dawn looked at her sister as if she had just asked the world's dumbest question. Sakura realized how dumb the question was and just laughed. Dawn turned back to the computer and started typing in 'organization 13 this is Halloween'.

The 3 remaining girls jumped when they herd Dawn Scream. They ran over to the computer & was shocked, Dawn had accidently clicked the enter key before she had typed in the song name so it showed results for organization 13 in general. The think that had made Dawn scream was that… THERE WERE NO ORGANIZATION 13 VIDEOS!

"Calm down Dawn they're probably just having a malfunction on the site." Starlight tried to calm down her little sister, But Dawn wasn't satisfied. She went on to the Google search engine & typed in organization 13, the results showed nothing, all 4 girls were shaking.

Twilight ran towards Dawns room & gasped all of Dawn's artwork involving kingdom hearts or organization 13 were gone, even the Zexion plushie was gone. Twilight ran the other 3 bedrooms & gasped when all of them were empty of any kingdom hearts or organization 13 related items.

The 4 girls were in complete shock & were standing in their own rooms looking at the damage, when they heard a strange sound, a sound they heard many times in the game, the sound of a dark portal opening. All their doors shut instantly locking each girl in their individual rooms.

(Dawn's Pov)

Dawn was kicking & punching the door, but it refused to break despite the fact that she's broken down doors like a million times. She heard a portal open up behind her. She spun around to see to hooded figures behind her, one was pretty short, about the same size as dawn herself, the other had a much bigger bulkier figure, and she already knew who they were just by looking at them. Her face turned red at the idea that her favorite organization member was in her room.

The big bulky figure grabbed her & held her in place as the other reached for her chest. ~_WTF! HE'S A PERV!_ ~ Dawn thought for she was sure he of all the members would be a gentleman. Luckily though, before her image of him could be smudged he reached into her chest & pulled out her heart.

Right before passing out Dawn thought ~_own well, at least he's not a pervert_~

Right well that's all I got for chapter 1 sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer


	3. Meeting the organization part 1 of 2

A/N: Moshi Moshi! Hello I'm just here to give the copyrights. I own Dawn & Sakura. My friend Janie owns Twilight & starlight, the organization is owned by Square enex so don't sue me! *Pulls out chain saw, turns it on & throws it at the group of Lawyers waiting for me to make a copyright mix up*

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Sakura Pov)

Sakura awoke on a hard floor. She sat up with her face red, from the memory of what happened.

*Flash back/ Sakura's Room*

Sakura hit the door over & over again, but to no avail. She could hear the irritated yells of Dawn trying to kick down her bedroom door across the hall. She nearly had a heart attack when she heard a British voice behind her say "Your named after a beautiful flower & your just as beautiful" Sakura turned around in shock for she recognized the voice. Standing across the room from her were 2 men.

One was staring at her, he had short blond hair & a beard, & bright blue eyes. "L-L-L- oxard" Sakura choked out in shock. The other man made her shake all over & she felt the face getting hotter. He wasn't looking at her but more at the plants she had decorated around the room. He had long messy Pink hair that went past his shoulders, & had beautiful blue eyes. Sakura couldn't even choke out his name. (A/N: As I'm sure you can tell I am a Marluxia fan girl. He's my second favorite video game character, right behind Zexion ^w^)

Before she could even blink Sakura was surprised that luxord had grabed her & Marluxia walked up to her holding his scythe. She looked up it horror at the cruel, sadistic look on her video game crushes face. Her eye's darted to the scythe blade & back to Marluxia's face. A evil, merciless smile pried on to his face as he sliced his scythe in to her chest. Sakua let out a silent scream as the blade sliced through her. She saw her heart float out & in the the air as she slumped forward unconscious.

(marluxia's pov in flash back)

Marluxia scooped the girl up in his arms as Luxord said "Now mate, that's not very gentleman like to slice a blade through a pretty lady's chest" Marluxia ignored him, but did look down at the girl, & he had to admit, she was very pretty.

*end of flash back/ back to Sakura's Pov*

Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes, ~_he must hate me_~ she thought ~_why else would he stab me with a scythe_~. She then looked up to see her sister's & cousin lying around the room. She also got a better look at the room, It was large & a normal nobody silver, there was no windows & only one steel door & that seemed to be locked. She stood up & walked over to her twin. She shook her and said repeatedly "Star, wake up, Star" Finally Starlight groaned & sat up & she rubbed her eyes.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Starlight Pov)

"Hey Sakura, guess what. I had a weird dream that I got kidnapped by Siax &… Axel" she then realized that they were not in her bedroom. "OMG It wasn't a dream!" she bolted up in shock, then she realized her sister's tears "what happened?" She asked in her Who-ever-did-this-is-gonna-pay voice.

"It's nothing, i-I just fell over before I got knocked out & my head just hurts"

Starlight knew she was lying but she also knew that Sakura wouldn't tell her unless she wanted to. "Hey we better wake up Twi & Dawn" She smiled to get Sakura's mind off want ever it was bugging her.

They walked over to Twilight &lightly kicked her leg "wake up you bum," Starlight said in a slightly Kairi (A/N: like when Kairi says "Sora you lazy bum")

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

(Twilight Pov)

"ow…." Twilight moaned rolling over. She felt a slightly harder kick which she knew came from Sakura since it definably felt a high heeled shoe type kick. Twilight jumped up & smacked both girls in the head.

"OW!" came the yells from the 2 girls who were now rubbing their heads.

"Then don't kick me when I'm sleepen" Twilight said in a fake angry voice. She then turned her attention to the last girl asleep & she saw that the zexion plushie was laying on the ground next to her, as well that The other 3 plushies were laying were the 3 girls had been laying minutes before & got a funny idea. She walked over to her cousin/ best friend & picked up the plushie & pulled out her pack of matches.

She lit the match & held it under the plushie when suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her throat, she looked at the pale snow white arm, then at Dawn's face. Her face was enraged, bloodthirsty, & her eyes were a blood red.

Twilight smiled "Good Morning Dawn" she said cheer fully & felt the hand tighten around her throat "Put-The Plushie-Down" She said in a scary voice. Twilight tossed the doll to the side & away from the flame & then she blew it out. She then felt the pressure on her throat loosen then finally release.

(Dawn pov)

The 4 girls sat in a circle in the middle of the room & discussed how they got captured.

"I don't even now who kidnapped me" Twilight shrugged "they snuck up behind me" she explained.

Dawn looked at the door "hmm… I wonder how strong that door is" she thought outloud.

"Good idea" Twilight jumped up & charged at the door at full speed. She crashed against the door & bounced backwards.

"Um… Twilight maybe we should try all 4 of us ramming into the door at once" Sakura suggested.

The 4 girls stood at the far wall facing the door, they took in a few deep breathes a waited for the cue to run, "okay on my mark!" Dawn said

"One! Two!.... THREE!!" She yelled causing all 4 girls to run at full speed (A/N: they can run VERY fast people.)

But before they hit the door, it opened & they all ran into/fell over the 4 people who were standing in the hall. These people were Saix, Demyx, Marluxia, & Zexion. All 4 girls burst out blushing.

(Sakura Pov)

Sakura had fallen on Marluxia, her face turned red & she instantly sat up in embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry" she said. When the pink haired man looked up at her she was surprised to see his face no longer had the cruel sadistic look that it had earlier.

"it's okay" Marluxia said standing up & then offering her a hand up. She took the gloved hand & was pulled up & she felt her face turning redder.

The moment was interrupted when they heard Demyx say "Hey, She's kinda cute!" followed by a slap caused by Twilight

"PERVERT!" Twilight growled standing up. Dawn & Starlight were both standing up & Standing next to their video game crushes & were blushing like mad.

"Now that that's taken care of, I guess it's time you met the leader' zexion said in a monotone voice, which made Dawn's face explode in a blush.

A/N: Okay this is chapter 2 I hope you like it, & I hope you review, I'll have the next chapter up soon ^w^


	4. Meeting the organization part 2 of 2

A/N: Hello I'm just here to give the copyrights. I own Dawn & Sakura. My friend Janie owns Twilight & starlight, the organization is owned by Square enex so don't sue me! *Pulls out chain saw, turns it on & throws it at the group of Lawyers waiting for me to make a copyright mix up*

Lawyers: *Hisses at me & Janie* we will ssssssssssue you.

Janie & me: yeah, yeah, back in your closets to moneysucking harpies.

(the joke is that all the lawyers are guys & harpies are usually female xD)

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(Dawn pov)

The 8 people walked down the long white halls, the girls were being lead in the middle with Demyx & siax in the front & Zexion & marluxia following behind. They made constant turns through the halls & Dawn was sure that they were going in a huge circle.

"Twilight…" Dawn muttered

"I know" she responded "I think their trying to confuse us"

They took a few more turns & finally they arrived at a large door. The door opened when they walked up to it, & they walked in. inside a thin figure with his hood up walked over to them, "Hey what took you so long?" he asked in a laid back voice. "Hey you guys were right, they are hot"

"xigbar" the 4 girls murmured.

The girls were surprised when the 5 guys warped from were they were sitting on the top of their respective thrones. The girls glanced around the round chamber at the other members, all of them even the 4 crushes had their hoods up, Dawn though kept shooting glance in Zexion's direction.

"so I'm sure your wondering why we kidnapped you" boomed Xemnas's voice throughout the room.

"Yeah we are & also we're wondering WHY THE HELL DID YOU RIP OUR HEARTS OUT!" Twilight shouted.

"umm, were are you?" Sakura asked.

In respond to both questions, a glowing red light saber flew through the air hitting the ground less than a centimeter from Twilight.

"aw, is Mansex having a PMS moment?" Starlight asked in a mocking voice.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing, that is except for Xemnas. He just looked pissed off. His orange eyes burning holes in to the girls skulls.

"get out of my sight, " Xemnas roared then turning to pointing demyx axel & roxas "you 3 take them to their rooms!" after saying these words Xemans warped off.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(Dawn pov in bedroom)

Dawn walked into her new room. She like it. Ther was a large king sized bed with a black silk comforter & pillows, a large walkin closet stuffed with gothic items she liked along with some organization cloaks, pants, & boots & a door that led to a private bathroom. She also saw that her plushie was laying on the bed. The walls were black & the floor had an ice blue carpet & the room was cold, but that didn't stop Dawn from opening the window to let in more cold air

She smiled to herself, opened the closet, found a silk heart-top sleeveless black nightgown, which when she put it on showed off her figure & looked more like a sexy formal dress than a sleeping gown, & slipped into bed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Sakura's room/pov)

Sakura was bouncing around her room looking at the beautiful plants lining the room. Her room was similar to dawns but with a pink carpet, & her bed comforter was also pink with the Marly plush on the bed. She slipped on a sexy pink & black lace night gown & fell asleep.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

(Starlight room/ pov)

Star's room was like her sister's exept with a black & silver concept. Her black walls were covered with stars, & the moon painted to the point they looked real. She redressed in a silver T-shirt & shorts then fell asleep hugging her Siax plushie.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

(Twilight pov/ room)

Twilight's room had black floor, with flame patterned walls & a flame patterned bed. The only thing that through off the black & flame theme was the water boy, Demy plush sitting on the bed. She slipped on a black T-shirt & red boxers & curled up in the large bed & fell asleep.

679116791167911679116791167911679116791167911

(the next day)

(Twilight's room/Twilight's Pov)

Twilight lay sprawled out on the bed when she felt something touch her shoulder, she grabbed it & rolled over thinking it was her plushie, she then realized something. _~This isn't my plush~ _She shrieked & tossed the person across the room & started beating him with a pillow. She heard the sound of axel & roxas laughing & also the person she was hitting yelling between hits

"Please..stop..hitting…me!" He pleaded

Twilight stopped when she realized it was Demyx "ah! I'm so sorry!" She yelled helping him up.

Demyx was dazed, & his hair was a mess. He snapped out of his daze & started fixing his hair. "It's alright" He said giving off his cute child like smile.

"well anyways we're here to explain to you a few things" said Axel who had finally stopped laughing.

"ok, but give me a sec." Twilight said standing up & marching across the hall towards Sakura's room. When she walked in she saw her cousin asleep in her own bed, Twi tried shaking Sakura but she wouldn't move, so instead she walked over to the self, picked up a plant & dropped it on the grown with a crash!

Sakura sat up & Shrieked "How could you do such a horrible thing!"

"you wouldn't wake up so… yeah" Twi explained

"but the plant" Sakura sobbed.

"What happened?" asked Demyx, Axel & Roxas.

"oh nothing, I just had to sacrifice a plant to wake up Sakura"

"uh, Twilight you know that is the worst thing to do, ever." Yawned Starlight who apparently had woken up because of the crash.

(Sakura pov)

The 5 people stopped when they heard the sound of someone storming down the hallway. The 3 boys moved out of the way as a tired angry looking Marluxia stormed into the room causing Sakura to look up, she was scared to see that he once again had a cruel sadistic look on his face _~why is he nice one minute & so cruel the next?~_ she wondered, she also blushed because 1) it was Marluxia & 2) He was only wearing a pair of black boxers

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He yelled.

"I knocked over the plant in order to wake up Sakura" Twilight grinned

Sakura saw the murderous look in Marluxia's handsome blue eyes "don't blame her, it was my fault I was lazy & wouldn't wake up"

Marluxia turned to Sakura & suddenly his eyes softened. He growled then sighed "it's ok, I guess" he said lifting his hand & causing the flower to instantly come to back to life. He then yawned & walked towards the stairs.

"oh yeah, we should all probly get some breakfast before we do anything" said Roxas.

"good idea" Axel grinned

"Wait we have to get Dawn!" Twilight shouted, running out the room.

(Dawn's room)

Dawn lay in her bed, her chest rising up & down in steady breathes. The door creaked open & in walked Twilight, She walked up to the bed & shook Dawn but like Sakura she wouldn't wake up.

Twi looked for a way to wake up dawn but couldn't find anything & dawn was holding the Zexion plushie so tight Twi couldn't pull it away. She poked her head out the bed room door & saw zexion, in a black T-shirt & boxers walking down the hall. "Hey Zexion, can you help me with something?"

Zexion gave Twi what was probably a death glare & groaned "with what?"

Twilight dragged him into the room & pointed at Dawn "can you wake her up?"

(zexion pov)

Zexion glared at her making it obvious that he isn't a morning person,b ut never the less walked over to the sleeping girl & shook her shoulder lightly. He heard her groan & shook her a little harder. She was caught off guard when a pale hand shot up in the air & smacked hi in the head, making him fall backwards.

"let me sleep ya damn emo" she mumbled

"Hey I'm not emo!" Zexion growled

This caused the ghost like girl shoot up & look at him, her face turning a faint red, "I-I didn't mean you I thought you were twilight"

Zexion stood up & walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666

(Dawn pov)

"great I both slapped my favorite video game character & now he hates me!" Dawn moaned gtting out of bed

"get dressed so we can get some breakfast" twilight said walking out.

Dawn stood up & slipped on the organization outfit, she couldn't help standing in front of the mirror & spun around to get a better look at herself wearing the outfit. She walked out the room with the 6 other people waiting for her,

"Ready?" Roxas asked.

"yep" the 4 girls responed.

The group walked down the hall towards the kitchen, "so what's for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"depends on what you can make, after all you're the cooks now" axel laughed

"Wait, What!" The girls yelled walking into the room, the organization members turning to look at them.

The girls groaned & walked over to the counter & looked at what was available, they decided to make pancakes & started to cook them,

After a few minutes the girl had cooked up a huge plate of pancakes, more than plenty for everyone. The girls grabbed their own plates & walked off towards their rooms.

Once they got there they all went into Dawn's room which was the biggest & placed the pancakes down. "come on nows our chance to get a look around this place" Twi smirked

The 3 others smirked & snuck out of the room, they took constant turns & somehow got in the rafters which basicly looked like any balcony you see in the game then actual rafters, Sakura was leaning over the rail at the beautiful garden that was right below.

"I always knew that Marly had a garden" starlight grinned.

"he'll probly never let me in there, after what happened this morning" Sakura sighed.

"hey look at that!" Twilight said noticing a large door.

The girls walked over to the door & pushed it open. Inside they were surprised to see a large computer & speakers. The girls ran over to it, each trying to sit in the chair, in the ened though Dawn shoved Twi out of the way & sat down & turned on the machine. They waited a minute for it to finish loading, & then were delighted to see that they had access to the internet. Dawn clicked the small E & when it loaded she went straight to Youtube.

"what are you doing Dawn?" Sakura asked. Dawn just gave an evil plan smile & typed in the song High School Never Ends by: Bowling for Soup

"ok now the song won't start for a few seconds after I hit play, now the second I do, run for your lives, don't stop till you get to & inside your room, & don't trip."

The other 3 gulped & then opened the door & stood waiting for Dawn to say go.

"one" Dawn started standing up & moving the chair so she could just run without crashing into it. "Two,…THREE!" She shouted slamming the space bar causeing the video to start, They all bolted out the room at full speed the song starting 5 seconds later

**HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!**

The girls ran down the hall towards the stairs. As the voice started to play at full blast through the speakers, filling the whole castle with music

**4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature**

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

The girls ran down the tight spiral stair case, Dawn silently hopeing ~please don't trip, please don't trip!~ Luckily everyone made it down the stairs safely

**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends

**Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!**

The girls ran through the halls & finally they saw their bedroom doors, they made it! They each ran into Dawn's rooms & plopped down one the own bed & picked up their plates of pancakes & started eating, trying to look innocent as they listen to the song.

**Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)**

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

**The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin' sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)**

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

**The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the hunnys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess**

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then(hold en)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

When the song ended the girls heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs & walking towards the doors, they heard someone banging open he first 3 doors & finally Dawn's door slammed open & the girls saw the angrey face of xemnas

67911679116791167911679116791167911

Kay this is chapter 3 I hope you like it ^w^


	5. Chapter 4 punishment

A/N: ok again I am so sorry how late this is. Look at the readson on Chapter 4 of Angels of hearts for an explaination. Im sorry and ill try to post chapters for frequntly Dx

Now on with the fanfic. Sorry how short this is since I had to post something but didn't have time to type a really long story

Chappter 4: Punishment

The girls all took steps backwards from the man with the red face, they were all shaking nervously atr him as they backed int oa wall

Xemnas growled and stormed over to the girls and looked down at them with cold eyes "I wil lwring your neck for that! Disrupting a very improtant meeting!!" he yelled and summoned his arial blades. The girls paled more

"it was just a joke"! dan said nervously as she would be the one to get hit first if he attacked. She gave a look to her friends and they nodded before walking into their rooms and shutting the doors to not see what would unfold. Dawn gulped "ok. Now if you wish to take punishment out on me…so be it" she said weakly and shut her eyes.

Xemnas sneered "foolish girl. Playing the hero" he said and brought the blade down on her. She hit the young girl over and over again with his blades till she crumpled to the ground and didn't get back up. She was black and blue and was bleeding from gashes in her pale flesh. Dawn could hardly see anything as her vission blurred. Xemnas had hit her horizontaly across the face and had hit her eyes, causing terribal pain. She winced and tried to move but let out a groan instead. She would had screamed but that would cause even more pain.,

Xemnas turned and walked down the hall. As far as Dawn saw. She heard someone else walk down the hallway and stop in front of her. She new it was a member since she saw the boots ~are they hear to kill me?~ she thought as she person reached down and picked her up in his arms. She winced greatly and tried to look up at their face, but her vision was bad and she didn't see anything so she didn't know who carried her. She felt herself being carried down hallways into the basment sicne everything was dark.

~either this is the basment or im dying..~ Dawn thought as she was carried down a long dark corridor. Her dying theory lightened a bit as she was taken I nto a lab like room and laid down on a table. She heard talking but couldn't tell who it was… she closed her eyes and fell into the pure nothingness of sleep.


End file.
